Skyscraper
by Katietheportalgleek
Summary: Chell's thoughts during the final battle in portal 2. SPOILERS! One shot.


Skyscraper

Summary: Chell's thoughts during the final battle in portal 2. SPOILERS! One shot.

Disclaimer: i do not own portall or the song skyscraper.

xXx

"Welcome! TO MY LAIR!" Wheatley said as Chell walked into the room. If she died, he died with her.

Then she heard Wheatley scream and white gel flew everywhere.

"That sounded real, no, that was an inpression of you, because you just fell into my trap, my brilliant trap."

She shot a portal to get onto the catwalk. "Alright, im delivering the first core up near the catwalk. Grab it and attach it to him." GLaDOS instructed her.

This core was just rambling on and on about space. If she could speak she would tell him to shut up.

She keept attaching cores to him and eventualy he became courrupt enough for another core transfer.

"Substitute core, are you ready to start the prosidure?" the anouncer asked.

"YES! COME ON!" GLaDOS yelled.

Courrupted core, are you ready to start the prosidure?"

"What do you think?" Wheatley asked.

"Inturpriting vauge answer as yes."

"No no no! Pick up on my sarcasim!"

Chell knew she had to press the stalemate resolution button. Again.

She shot 2 portals to get to the button, and as soon as she pressed it, bombs went off.

"PART FIVE! BOOBY TRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON! WHAT? ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WELL IM STILL IN CONTROLL! AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS PLACE!" Wheatley screamed.

She shot a portal on the moon.

"WHA? AAAAAAAHH!" Wheatley screamed as he was sucked into the portal on the floor.

"Aah! We're in space!" he screamed

"Space? Space! SPAAAAAACE!"

The space core shouted.

"Im still connected! I can pull myself back in! I can still fix this!"

"I already fixed it! And you are NOT coming back!" GLaDOS said as she knocked Wheatley out of chell's grasp and into the dark void of space.

Chell's thoughts flew around in her mind.

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence

As its ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to

Make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything i have

You can break everything i am

Like im made of glass

Like im made of paper

And go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

like a sky scraper!

Like a sky scraper!

She fainted.

When she awoke she was in an escape lift.

"Oh thank god youre alright. You know, being caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thougt you where my worst enemy, but all along you where my best friend.

The surdge of emotion that shot through me when i saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson. Where caroline lives in my brain."

*caroline deleted*

"goodbye, caroline. you know deleting caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usualy the easiest one. And ill be honest. Killing you is hard.

Do you know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me. Or put me in a potato. Or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute, lunatic.

And you know what. Killing you is hard. You win. Just GO. Its been fun. Dont come back." GLaDOS said as the lift started moving up.

The lift stopped in front of a door. When it opened, she saw four turrets. She should have known. She should have never trusted GLaDOS. But then they started singing. The lift moved up and she saw a room full of singing turrets.

Cara bella, cara mia bella!

Mia bambina, oh ciel!

Che ella stima,

Che ella stima,

Oh cara mia, addio!

La mia bambina cara,

Perché non passi lontana?

Si, Lontana da scïenza,

Cara, cara mia bambina?

Ah, mia bella

Ah, mia cara

Ah, mia cara

Ah, mia bambina!

Oh cara, cara mia.

The song gave her comfort. When the lift stopped and she stepped out and into a wheat field. She looked around until she heard noise coming from the lift. She turned around and saw her companion cube fly through the lift door.

"Thank you." she thought.

THE END


End file.
